


straight edge

by hurtroad



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Daddy Mingyu, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Humor, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, POV Third Person, Partying, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby daddy kind of au?, maybe smut idk yet, svt as dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtroad/pseuds/hurtroad
Summary: wherein a baby shows up on mingyu's doormat but mingyu, nor his friends, know how the fuck to raise a child. and when wonwoo joins the picture, parenting only becomes harder as mingyu tries to keep his baby a secret.





	1. surprise !

His hands grew numb from the coldness of the metal cup he grasped with his long fingers. The small space of the bar grew louder and more alive as time passed and the night grew younger. Mingyu wasn’t in his usual element—normally, he’d be conversing and mingling about with the bar-goers, most of which were college kids, smile glued on his face. But tonight, he was tired, he was exhausted, he was…over it.

Just as the boy was about to take a swig of water, he was interrupted by an unfortunately familiar voice. 

“Gyu, what’s going on my guy!” The sound of his fraternity brother’s piercing greeting made his ears ping with an ache. Soonyoung took a seat at one of the few unoccupied barstools, another smaller boy trailing behind the extrovert. Mingyu hadn’t recognized Soonyoung’s plus-one. 

“Not much, just doing my job.” Mingyu poured the rum and coke into a small glass, sliding it across the bar to an older-looking man. Mingyu leaned towards Soonyoung, eyeing the other boy by his side. “Who’s this? Your Little-to-be?”

Soonyoung wrapped his arm around the boy, who seemed rather miserable to be in the older’s presence. His were were droopy and his arms hung lazily at his sides. Soonyoung looked at the guy with a large, unsettling grin.

“Maybe,” he stated, “just a recruit. This is Channie.”

Mingyu gave the boy an empathetic smile.

“Just Chan,” the boy added. Mingyu nodded. “Hopefully I can get into Kappa Delta,” he said, half sarcastically.

Mingyu grinned as he began mixing another drink. “Nice.”

“I had to lure him out of joining Tau Phi,” Soonyoung explained. “You’ll like us better, kiddo.”

Mingyu chuckled and rolled his eyes as he poured a shot of Fireball into the glass. He felt bad for the poor kid sitting across from him. Not only because of the blaring music and overbearing stench of smoke and alcohol, but the fact that he had to deal with Soonyoung’s blaring voice and overbearing personality. Mingyu loved Soonyoung, really—but sometimes, he was a piece of fucking work.

“Vernon told me you’re off early tonight. I thought you could come and help Little Channie feel a bit more comfortable,” Soonyoung suggested. Mingyu kind of hated the idea—he was tired, sweaty, and really just wanted to eat some leftover pizza and watch Game of Thrones. But, at the same time, he really felt bad for Little Channie. 

“Yeah, that’s cool. I just need to stop home,” Mingyu explained as he wiped down the countertop. Soonyoung stood up from the barstool. “I’m reeking of alcohol.”

“Okay. You have to take us with you though. Seokmin dropped us here,” Soonyoung taunted as Mingyu walked around the bar to join his friend, dreading the upcoming ride back to his apartment, knowing full-well Soonyoung would just  _ have  _ to blast his obnoxious electronic-dance music. Mingyu braced himself for the trauma his ears were about to experience.

The nighttime air was cold, but not to the point where it was unsettling. It had a comfortable chill, one that reminded Mingyu of the homey feeling that came with the fall season.

The three hopped into Mingyu’s old and janky Honda Civic and Soonyoung immediately plugged his phone into the aux cord. He started up a song which had an overly-upbeat intro. Mingyu sighed.

The beat of the second chorus was about to  _ drop  _ when Mingyu pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. Shutting down the engine, he quickly trotted into the building, Soonyoung and Little Channie trailing behind.

The trio quietly sneaked their way into the elevator. Mingyu leaned his body against the walls, head relaxing and staring up at the ceiling. He slowly fell into a trance as the box pulled them upward, his tiresome body growing more and more distant from reality. The sound of the elevator ding as they reached their destined level couldn’t even bring him back to earth. Not even the confused noises coming from Soonyoung as the boy stepped out of the elevator.

“Uh, Mingyu,” Soonyoung grumbles. “Why is there a fucking  _ baby  _ on your doormat?”

Mingyu lifted his head, striding towards the door. Low and behold, there sat a baby carrier. With a baby in it. 

At first, Mingyu thought nothing of it. “Chill out, someone probably just left it here.” Mingyu stepping beside the carriage as he unlocked the door to his apartment unit. He heard Soonyoung walking behind him, stopping at the doorframe.

“Wow. A-plus parenting right there,” Soonyoung scoffed as he kneeled down in front of the infant. “Hi…baby,” he cooed.

“What’s that”? Chan asked as he kneeled next to Soonyoung. The younger reached his hand inside the carrier, avoiding any physical contact with the baby, pulling out a piece of paper. He inspected it closely, scanning over the writing. His eyes widened as his mouth stretched into a wince.

“Um, Mingyu.” Chan paced inside the apartment and met Mingyu at the counter. “You uh, might wanna read this. It’s for you,” he added.

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows and swiped the paper from Chan’s grasp. His eyes concentrated on the words, making sure the words his eyes were reading were correct.

Dear Mingyu -

Hi. My name is Daeun Yang. I’m your daughter.

I know that this might come as a surprise to you, but I hope you know what’s best for me. I know you know better than mom does right now.

She wants you to know how sorry she is for everything, and she hopes you can forgive her for this.

The paper slowly fell from Mingyu’s fingertips. He turned his head over towards Soonyoung, who had now brought the baby  _ inside _ the apartment, and was still entertaining the tiny human.

“Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod—”

“Woah, calm down. What is it—”

“Soo-Na,” Mingyu shouted, his chest heaving as he paced in a small one-foot radius. Soonyoung stood up from his spot on the sofa.

“What about Soo-Na? I thought she mo—” 

Mingyu, wide eyed, gave Soonyoung a death glare. The older’s mouth slowly morphed into an o-shape as his eyes widened.

“Th-this,” Soonyoung pointed at the baby, “is your—”

“My kid? Yeah, I think so.”

Chan walked towards Mingyu with the note in his hand. “Actually, by the looks of it, we know she’s your baby.”

That earned Chan another death glare from Mingyu. There were a sudden silence as the trio stood frozen in their places. 

“Okay. So, if this is  _ your  _ baby, what do we do with it?” Soonyoung awkwardly stood next to Mingyu, who was hyperventilating on the couch. Mingyu stayed mute. Soonyoung waved a hand over the younger’s gaze, trying to get his attention, but to no avail.

“Aaaand he’s having another episode. I’m calling Vernon,” Soonyoung sighed, pulling his phone from the pocket of his windbreaker.

Chan sat down next to Mingyu, right in front of the carrier sat on the coffee table. He smiled, looking at the small face looking back at him. As soon as she smiled, Chan let out a small chuckle. He nudged Mingyu in the arm, snapping the older out of his daze.

“Look,” Chan whispered under Soonyoung’s loud voice screaming through the phone. “She’s smiling.”

Mingyu let out a stifled sigh. “I can’t do this,” he breathed. “I’m not ready to be a dad.”

Chan was about to say something insightful to appease the boy, but was interrupted by Soonyoung.

“Alright, so, the boys are on their way. Seokmin is bringing Yoonjin. Hopefully a woman can help us figure out how to do all this.”

“You should introduce yourself,” Chan giggled as he tickled the baby’s tummy. “She’s so cute.”

“H-hi…” Mingyu breathed. He reached a finger into the carrier, and the baby immediately grasped it. “You’re Daeun, I’ve heard. I’m your…dad?”

“Oh my god! So fucking cute.”

Seokmin, Minghao, and Vernon filed inside the small space, Seokmin’s girlfriend following behind. Mingyu braced himself for all the questions that were about to be thrown at him.

“Look who it is, _Daddy_ _Mingyu_,” Vernon teased as he walked up behind the sofa, leaning over between Chan and Mingyu. His mouth gaped open at the small baby, fascinated by her little movements. Minghao stayed far from the commotion, meanwhile Seokmin gave his partner a convincing look. 

“So she was just there…on your doormat?” Seokmin asked, not believing the situation whatsoever.

Mingyu met the boy’s gaze. “Yes. She was just there, on my doormat.”

Soonyoung stood up from his spot on the couch, Seokmin quickly occupying the seat. He peered into the carrier, smiling at the little thing. 

“What do I do?” Mingyu stressed. He ran his fingers through his hair, burying his face in his hands. Looking at the helpless, frail baby in front of him only made matters much worse, and fogged his brain up even more. 

“Call adoption services,” Vernon half-joked, but everyone in the room knew what he really was implying. Mingyu let out a sigh.

Everyone’s eyes were on the infant, even Minghao, who was still awkwardly secluding himself from the crowd. Soonyoung slid the carrier down to where Yoonjin sat on Seokmin’s lap, giving her a mischievous look. Everyone eventually followed suit.

“What? You see boobs and you instantly think  _ mommy _ ?” Yoonjin chuckled sarcastically. She took the carrier from the tabletop, setting it on the ground in front of her. Seokmin watch intently, arms crossed over his chest, and the rest of the boys just stared wide-eyed at the woman and the baby.

She picked up Daeun beneath the baby’s arms, bringing her close to her chest. “Hi angel,” she cooed. She walked towards the kitchen counter, saying sweet things to the baby. 

“You’re gonna need to get baby food,” Yoonjin suggested. “And diapers.” Her face showed a grimace as she continued to hold the baby in her arms. 

“She didn’t even  _ leave  _ baby food. Or diapers.  _ Or  _ clothes,” Chan explained. Vernon walked towards where Yoonjin stood with Daeun, along with Chan and Seokmin. 

“Seriously? What a bitch. Who even was she?”

“Soo-Na. Some sorority girl who graduated last year,” Mingyu replied. “We dated for  _ maybe  _ two months.”

“Two months? Damn, you’re fast.” Soonyoung laughed. Vernon chuckled too. Mingyu just let out another sigh.

Yoonjin sighed. “Here, hold her.” She held out the baby towards Seokmin, who immediately swerved out of her way and towards the refrigerator. Soonyoung threw his hands up in surrender as he followed Seokmin. “Come on, she’s a baby. What is she gonna do to you?”

Mingyu was still sat on the couch, staring at the ground. Yoonjin saw his solemn aura, and took a seat next to him. She cradled the baby in her arms, giving Mingyu a nudge in his bicep.

“You wanna hold your baby?” she asked quietly as the other guys tried opening their beer bottles on the corner of the tabletop. Mingyu pursed his lips, looking to his side at his little girl.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I don’t know how.”

Yoonjin laughed. “Here, just hold your arms like I am.”

Mingyu followed suit, and before he knew it, the little girl was laying in his embrace. She had her eyes closed now, tiny lips in a pout. It took a lot of courage, but, Mingyu looked down at her small face. She had tan skin, just like Mingyu, that was soft as velvet. Reluctantly, Mingyu slipped a hand from underneath the baby, stroking his index finger along her chubby cheek. He let out a soft chuckle as the baby twitched at his touch. 

Suddenly, the ruckus in the kitchen grew quiet. Mingyu looked over at his friends, all of whom where staring lovingly at Mingyu and Daeun. Seokmin took a sip of his Corona as he walked around the countertop. 

“Hey, how about some of us go run a few errands for the baby. Minghao, Chan, Yoonjin, you stay with Mingyu. Sound good?” Seokmin proposed. Truthfully, Mingyu liked the idea. He  _ loved  _ the idea. He truly just needed a few moments alone to figure things out. Maybe, if he spent the night taking care of Daeun, he’d get his head sorted out straight and truly know what he wanted to do.

He already really knew what he wanted. Deep in his heart, he knew.


	2. eunnie

It felt like it had been years since the half of the group left for the supermarket. Mingyu’s patience was thinning, for he had not a  _ single  _ clue how to keep this baby entertained.

Yoonjin and Chan were busy playing peek-a-boo with Daeun when Mingyu dialed Soonyoung on the phone. Minghao scoured through the refrigerator, trying to find something for the baby to eat, for she had been crying and wailing for a good forty-five minutes. Not even Yoonjin’s attempt at singing the poor thing some lullaby song got her to stop her screaming.

After about four rings, Soonyoung finally picked up.

“What’s taking so long? She hasn’t stopped crying in forever, please. Hurry up,” Mingyu stressed, running a shaky hand through his hair. 

“How old is she?” Mingyu heard Vernon ask over the phone. He let his head fall, making a loud thump on the countertop.

“I don’t know, but she needs food or something. Please just hurry, okay?” he shouted over the baby crying in the living room.

Mingyu hung up the phone and slammed it on the surface. Minghao walked around the table, placing his hands on the older’s shoulders, massaging them lightly. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Minghao sat down next to his friend. “They’ll be back soon. We’ll get her changed and get her some food, then we’ll move forward from there in the morning. It’ll all be good,” he reassured. Mingyu let out a deep breath and nodded before looking over at Yoonjin and Chan. Daeun was in Chan’s lap, lip still quivering, but was finally quiet and  _ not  _ screaming bloody murder.

Minghao walked over to join the two on the sofa. Chan was now on the floor, trying to get Daeun to roll over. 

“Wow, babies really are like dogs,” Chan commented as he lay on his back. Daeun was on her stomach, clapping her hands as Chan rolled all around the carpet. Mingyu had a sour feeling in his stomach, maybe out of jealousy—his own  _ daughter  _ seemed to like these other people more than him—even despite him keeping his distance from the little girl. 

The door opened suddenly right as Minghao had taken a seat next to Daeun on the ground. 

“She’s still alive, thank  _ God, _ ” Soonyoung sighed as Seokmin set down the plastic bags full of god knows what. Mingyu stayed at the table by himself, not wanting to hear his friends’ ridiculous comments. 

Truthfully, he just wanted to be alone. However, he couldn’t achieve his desires with basically a third of his fraternity in his tiny apartment.

“Alright. Yoonjin, you change her, we’ll try and figure out this food situation.” Seokmin pulled out a giant box of diapers from one of the bags, throwing it onto the couch next to his girlfriend. Vernon picked up some other bags, bringing them into the kitchen.

“I am  _ never  _ going baby-shopping ever again,” Vernon commented. “Especially not with two other dudes. The looks we got will be burned in my brain forever, I think.” Mingyu ignored the younger’s words, letting his friends take care of the stuff they purchased. Soonyoung made a comment or two about the strange combinations of flavors in the baby food. Seokmin struggled to open the milk bottles.

Minghao and Chan made their way into the kitchen as Yoonjin went into the bathroom to change Daeun. Mingyu watched as Chan helped Vernon mix up the baby formula.

“This seems a bit sketchy, can’t Yoonjin just feed her?” Vernon questioned. Seokmin gave him a sour glare. Soonyoung cackled. “What? Isn’t that like…better for the baby or something?”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Maybe if she was like, Daeun’s  _ actual _ mother.”

Yoonjin came out of the bathroom with Daeun in her arms. Mingyu panicked as she started towards him, holding Daeun out for him to hold her. As she set the baby in Mingyu’s arms, the rest of the group’s eyes focused on him and his daughter. They seemed to notice Mingyu’s off-mood, and everyone suddenly went silent. Seokmin slid over the milk bottle, Chan meticulously pouring the solution into the plastic. 

Mingyu repositioned Daeun in his arms before walking over to the couch. As he sat down and propped his feet onto the loveseat, space silent, baby in his arms, all he could think was,  _ what the fuck.  _

Minghao joined his friend on the sofa. “Do you want to be alone?” he asked Mingyu. The older let out a small sigh before nodding. 

“Yeah, just for the rest of the night. It’s late anyway.” Mingyu sat up as he let Daeun rest her head on his chest. Soonyoung and Chan joined the two, the younger bringing over the bottle of milk.

“Do you know what you want to do? Like…are you gonna keep her?” Chan asked as he set the bottle onto the coffee table. Mingyu stared down at his feet, mind in a whirl, unable to truthfully answer the question. 

“You could give her to your sister, right? Or even Yoonjin,” Vernon suggested.

Soonyoung leaned over from behind the couch. “You should just give some adoption center a call. Just in case. You  _ know  _ you can’t do this. None of us could. It’d be a matter of time before CPS shows up at your door.”

“Hey, Soonyoung, how about you shut up?” Minghao said sarcastically.

“This isn’t anyone’s decision to make but mine. Could you all just go? Please?” Mingyu said quietly. Daeun let out a small noise as Mingyu stood up to open the front door. He didn’t have to look at the group to know they were all exchanging awkward glances to each other. And to be quite frank, he didn’t care. He just wanted to be alone. 

It took the group a few seconds to slowly file out of the apartment. Minghao gave Mingyu a small hug, and Yoonjin gave Daeun a small kiss on the forehead. 

Once the space was quiet and empty, Mingyu made his way to the kitchen area, picking up the milk bottle and the baby carrier on the way. He gently placed Daeun inside the carrier, then lifting it up onto the table. 

“I guess you need to eat, huh,” Mingyu spoke, mostly to himself, though. He adjusted Daeun’s pink shirt so it covered the surface of her tummy, and her petite hands grabbed onto Mingyu’s fingers. The gesture made his heart skip a beat and his lips curl into a smile. 

He picked up the bottle, placing it in front of Daeun’s mouth. Not for long, though, as she immediately burst into tears. Mingyu sighed, slamming his elbows on the table, which only made the little girl scream even louder, scaring Mingyu out of his slouched position.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, uh—” he panicked. He ran over to the dining table and rummaged through the shopping bags to see if there was a pacifier inside. Just to his luck, Mingyu found a pair of two, ripping the package open and quickly going back to assist his baby.

“Here Daeun, you don’t want to wake the neighbors, do you?” he said in a cute-ish tone, although it was ultimately masked over the panic behind his voice. He placed the binky in the baby’s hand, but ended up being thrown across the room by the upset girl. Mingyu grunted out of anger.

“God, I can’t do this.”

Soonyoung was right. Mingyu didn’t have the time, nor mental capacity, to raise a kid. Not right now. God,  _ especially  _ not right now. Rush week would be soon, then after that bid week, and all his studies on top of that. He could barely take care of himself, there was no way he could take care of this helpless baby.

Mingyu grabbed the bottle from the counter, throwing it into the air, catching it with his other hand. He did the gesture over as his mind wandered to all the different thoughts going through his head.  _ How did this happen? Why didn’t she say anything? How does she trust me with this? _

He flipped the bottle in the air again, sending it into three spins as it flew. He was about to do it again, until he heard a chuckle come from Daeun. He looked over at the girl, and low and behold, she had a huge smile on her face. Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, tossing the bottle back and forth between hands. That only made Daeun let out a high-pitched giggle. 

“Do you like that?” he asked with a grin. “I do this at work everyday,” Mingyu laughed as he spun the bottle before placing it back in Daeun’s reach. She let out a noise of excitement, pulling the bottle to her lips. 

“Thank god,  _ finally _ ,” Mingyu sighed with a small grin. He watched as Daeun went ham on the milk, already almost halfway done with the bottle. All he could think to himself now was just how  _ cute  _ she was. He hadn’t noticed earlier, but she had the same eyes as Mingyu. They were wide, but still narrow, light brown like her mom’s. Her cheeks were still damp from her tears, which Mingyu wiped away with the fingers that weren’t holding the bottle. Her hands grasped onto his fingers once again. Mingyu lifted Daeun out of the carrier, taking her and the remainder of the milk over to the couch. 

“You must be tired,” Mingyu exhaled. “Sorry I don’t have a crib.”

Daeun kept playing with Mingyu’s fingers. He folded his legs up halfway, sitting the baby in his lap. As she kept toying with his thumb, Mingyu thought about all the things his friends had said.  _ You can’t do this. Give her to your sister.  _ Hell, it hadn’t even crossed his mind to call his parents and tell them they had a  _ granddaughter.  _

Daeun had a grip on Mingyu’s hands, and he slowly waved them up and down, which caused the infant to giggle. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

Mingyu maneuvered into a more comfortable position, laying down completely on his back, resting his head on the pillow. He positioned Daeun so that she was resting her head on his collarbone. Her hands grabbed at his face as he pat her back. 

“I’m sorry this is happening to you,” Mingyu whispered to the girl. “You deserve better.” He knew she couldn’t understand what he was saying, but something about talking to his daughter, just the two of them alone, made him feel a  _ little  _ bit better.

“I’ll try and take care of you. Okay?” Mingyu reassured, lifting Daeun to look at her face. She reached out towards his face, hand grabbing onto his nose. Mingyu laughed, lifting Daeun up and away from his face. He set her back down on his torso before grabbing a blanket from the end of the couch, throwing it over his legs.

“I love you, no matter what’s gonna happen. I’ll make sure you end up okay. Sound good?” he pat Daeun on the back. She wrapped her fingers around Mingyu’s thumb, and he gave her small fingers a kiss. 

* * *

Once the morning sun rose, the city was already bustling with street-goers and cars zooming on the streets—but all the noise to be heard in the apartment space was the humming of the air conditioning and Daeun snoring on Mingyu’s chest. 

He felt reluctant to stand up and wake up his girl, but it was well-past nine o’clock, and Mingyu had a shift later that day. Also, he had to figure out what the  _ fuck  _ to do with this baby. 

So he slowly gave Daeun soft pats on her back, giving her tiny arms small pokes. She eventually stirred around on Mingyu’s chest, letting out a big yawn. Mingyu smiled.

Lifting Daeun and positioning her securely in his arms, Mingyu got up and started towards the kitchen. He grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer, along with some of the baby food Seokmin and Vernon and Soonyoung had picked up the night before. Right as he shut the refrigerator, his phone began to ring. It was Minghao.

“Hey,” Mingyu answered. 

“Hey, is everything going alright? How’s Daeun?” Minghao asked. 

“She’s good. Everything’s good.”

Mingyu laid Daeun in her carrier after putting his phone on speaker. He opened up the can of baby food, grimacing at the smell of it once it was open.

“Is it good if we come over?”

“Who’s we.”

“Me, and Vernon. Just us.”

“Yeah.” Mingyu brought the spoon to Daeun’s mouth. “Just you.”

“Okay, good. We slept outside your door last night, so.”

A confused, and shocked, expression formed on Mingyu’s face as he dropped the spoon on the table. He ended the call on his phone before trekking towards the door, unlocking and opening it to reveal none other than Minghao sitting with his back against the wall next to the elevator, Vernon resting his head on the older’s lap.

“What the fuck dude,” Mingyu shouted into the area, eyes glued on Minghao who had a sly grin on his face. “There’s no way you stayed out here.”

“Soonyoung insisted. We all stayed until about two A.M., until the others got too tired and were complaining,” Minghao explained. Mingyu still looked confused, and he was. He opened the door further for the duo to come inside.

“Okay, but  _ why  _ did you stay all night? I think I’m missing somethi—”

“Soonyoung wanted us to see how long you’d last. That’s basically it,” Minghao said as he sat at the dining table in front of where Daeun rested. “Pretty asshole-ish of him.”

Mingyu went back to feeding Daeun, Vernon quickly joining him and peering over his shoulders. They all smiled as Mingyu tickled the girl’s sides, causing her to laugh. He gave her the spoonful of food, then setting the spoon back on the table. The three of them just watched, her buggy eyes just staring back, her hands reaching out for her dad. Mingyu grabbed her hand. 

“You think you know?” Vernon asked, “what you’re gonna do?”

Mingyu adjusted Daeun’s shirt and wiped the area around her mouth. His expression turned blank, almost solemn. 

“I can’t give her up,” he almost-whispered. “She doesn’t deserve to go through that. I feel like I’ve already failed her.”

Mingyu felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” Minghao said. “You haven’t failed her. Not one bit.”

Vernon gave Mingyu a pat on the back. “Well, as your best friends, we’re gonna need to get on some sort of schedule.”

“Yeah, like do I take her when you’re working? I gladly will, she’ll end up loving me more anyway.” Minghao chuckled at Mingyu who had given him a death glare. The older just rolled his eyes as he picked up his daughter, walking away from the two. They only followed, of course.

“Can we go stroller shopping? Oh my god, I’ll get her a onesie that says ‘Vernon is the best uncle ever.’” 

Minghao shoved the younger. “I’m obviously her favorite. Right Eunnie?”

Mingyu turned around and gave the two his most annoyed expression. “Don’t ever call my baby  _ Eunnie  _ again.”


End file.
